


Never Alone - Vocal Rendition

by Atrafa, BairnSidhe



Series: Bodies-verse [18]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Multi, Sung by atrafa, Tune by atrafa, Written by BairnSidhe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 22:36:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14579097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atrafa/pseuds/Atrafa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/BairnSidhe/pseuds/BairnSidhe
Summary: An accapella rendition of Never Alone by BairnSidhe, sung by Atrafa.





	Never Alone - Vocal Rendition

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Never Alone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8224882) by [BairnSidhe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BairnSidhe/pseuds/BairnSidhe). 
  * Inspired by [Never Alone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8224882) by [BairnSidhe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BairnSidhe/pseuds/BairnSidhe). 



> So, here's a story about how a girl wrote a dumb love song for a character in her own fanfic to sing. And how that fanfic morphed into a huge epic tale of love and loss and the comfort that a hero so desperately needs and so rarely receives being given to every hero, even the ones who don't think they're heroes. And how that epic became a place of comfort for others. And how one of these chose to sing that dumb love song the girl wrote before she knew what the story she'd made would become. And how she listened to that song, and literally cried onto her disgruntled but long-suffering cat.
> 
> So basically, atrafa sent me this and now I have feels. I hope you all enjoy it.

Here it is.

 

 


End file.
